The present invention relates to electronic games and in particular to electronic games in the context of mobile gaming.
Against this background, the present invention in one aspect resides in an electronic gaming system configured to provide for end-user control of an on-screen gaming character, the system comprising means for generating an on-screen graphical element comprising first and second markers which are arranged to move relative to one another during operation of the system, the arrangement being such that in operation when said first and second markers attain a pre-defined positional relationship relative to one another the on-screen gaming character is controllable to perform a pre-determined action.